


Learning Together

by allfandoms93



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Post Season 2, Will is 16 before anything happens, consensual!, years span
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms93/pseuds/allfandoms93
Summary: Billy might be trying to be better person. And that might be all Will's fault.





	Learning Together

Billy did not like being introspective. He had never been the type. When he thought about himself, he felt too much of the stinging pain. When he thought about other people, he began to feel guilty for fucking with them. But then his kid sister stuck a needle in his neck, and he began to start thinking. He didn’t change much on the outside, but he didn’t beat people anymore unless they actually deserved it. It had been an awkward as hell thing when he had apologized to Harrington and his kids. He didn’t think they had really believed him, but Max’s eyes had teared up and he figured that was good enough. He left them alone after that, attempting to heed Max’s warning while also trying to actually be a decent brother to her. She may be a shithead, but she was his family and they had shared secrets.

Being a lifeguard the summer before his senior year had sounded like a good way for people to appreciate the physique he worked on so much. He never realized how much he would begin to watch and notice and think when his entire job was sitting on a stand. But now, that’s all he seemed to do, watch. He watched the desperate housewives drool over him. He watched the dead-beat dads drool over the female life guards. He watched his sister fall more head over heels for a boy that if his father ever found out would most likely end up on the back of a milk carton. He watched the little girl who seemed to be psychic. He watched her the least because whenever he did, she seemed to watch back.

Lately, he couldn’t seem to stop watching the Byers kid. God the kid could not be more obvious. Billy had learned quick that even in California, if he wasn’t discrete about his sexuality, he’d get his ass kicked. That included getting caught with his pants down in front of his little sister with some guy on his knees for him. He knew it wasn’t really Max’s fault, she was too young to really get sex. He knew when she had asked at the dinner table why a boy would want to lick Billy’s dick, she was asking out of curiosity and not the desire to see his dad beat him within an inch of his life and move him across the country to a place where he might be shamed into being straight. It hadn’t worked but it had successfully given Billy blue balls. The only way he got any now was by driving outside of town and making eyes in bars at the men who looked him up and down.

Discretion was the name of the game and the Byers kid just didn’t seem to get that. He stared at any and every male body. The only time he seemed to have any shame was when he looked at his friends. He remembers being that kid, going into high school and wanting so badly to get some. Billy had been lucky to find someone who fucked him and then kicked the shit out of him for even considering looking at him again. He knew the Byers kid was already a target and it surprised him that the kid seemed to be making it even easier now. It wasn’t until some guy from Billy’s basketball team came to pool one day that Billy couldn’t take it anymore.

The guy was hot, yeah and fit. Billy might have looked at him in the shower discretely a few times, but he wasn’t packing much so his interest hadn’t lasted. This guy was aware of his body, that much was obvious when he got out of the pool by pulling himself up right in front of the housewives. He then shook out his hair and winked at them. This would not have been a big deal usually. Billy would have seen and rolled his eyes but now he glanced at Byers and felt dread as the kid again was staring unabashedly with his goddamn mouth open.

The kid didn’t close his mouth until Billy obstructed his view. Will flinched as he looked up at Billy and yeah, maybe that hurt a bit because Billy was just as hot if not hotter than that guy. It had not escaped his notice that he seemed to be the only male that Will didn’t stare at.

“Office, now.” He bit out.

Will flinched again as the Wheeler kid came to stand beside him, “What’s going on?”

Billy kept a mean comment back by biting the inside of his cheek before he spoke, “Kid’s brother is on the phone.”

Will seemed to accept this and took a step forward before Wheeler put a hand on his shoulder. He noticed Will go a little pink and held back the desire to roll his eyes. Wheeler spoke up, “How would you know? You were on duty, not back in the office.”

Billy felt his glare coming out as he looked at the stupid kid before pointing at the lifeguard stand, “Walkie Talkie in the cupholder ass-face. I was told to get him as I got off shift. Why are you busting my balls? I’m doing my job.”

Wheeler squinted at him and he wondered if he was a bad liar, or if Wheeler could see through him, “Maybe, I just don’t trust you.”

Billy rolled his eyes as he felt slight relief that he hadn’t been caught in his lie, “Ain’t done nothing to you or the kid, ever.”

“It’s alright, Mike, he’s been better, you know that. And he apologized.” Will said softly.

Mike snorted but nodded, “Fine let’s go.”

Mike took a step towards the office when Billy grabbed his shoulder, “One kid in the office. It’s tiny enough as it is, I don’t need you fucking up my break.”

He knew Mike was about to protest when Will spoke again, seemingly to be slightly irritated, “Mike, its fine. I don’t need to be chaperoned; I’ll be right back.”

“That’s not—” Mike was saying before he stopped and shook his head, “Alright. Sorry Will.”

Will nodded before following Billy to the office. Billy could feel Max’s curious stare the whole way. Once they entered, the other lifeguard in there left, going to take Billy’s place. Billy sat back on a stool.

Will eyed him, “Where’s the phone?”

Billy sighed, “I lied.” He noticed how Will immediately shrunk back and began looking around. Billy rolled his eyes, suppressing the twinge of regret at all the actions that caused this kid who he had never even spoken to, to cringe away from him. “Relax, kid, take a seat, I just wanna ask you something.”

Will seemed to gather himself, standing a little taller as he came to sit on the stool opposite Billy. It was nice to see the kid show some kind of confidence. It made Billy actually want to smile for the first time since he came to Indiana. “What do you want?”

Billy squinted at him, wondering how to start this conversation without mortifying or terrifying the kid, “Do your friends know?”

Will frowned and shook his head, “Know what?”

Billy stood and grabbed a cigarette, he leaned against the door as nonchalantly as possible, he didn’t want the kid to run before he had said his peace. “That you’re gay.”

Will fell over in his chair and Billy was momentarily stunned, how did one trip while sitting stationary? He wanted to laugh again; this kid was good entertainment. Will scrambled up and righted the stool. “What? What are you talking about? I’m not—What would make you think—You can’t—They’ll wonder where I am—If you hit me, they’ll know.” He rambled, quickly losing breath.

“Kid!” Billy shouted, quieting him and holding his arms out, “Do I look like I’m gearing up to hit some kid I have no beef with?”

Will had tears in his eyes and it made Billy feel the tinge of hurt again, “What do you want?”

Billy sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette, “First, I want to know if your friends know,”

Will shook his head before shrugging, “I mean, I haven’t told them, but I think they know. Mike said something once—Doesn’t matter, they won’t care.”

Billy squinted, “How do you know?”

Will shrugged, that confidence was back as he met Billy’s eyes for the first time. Billy felt something inside twist, but he ignored it as Will spoke, “Because they love me. No matter what.”

That statement actually gave Billy pause for a moment; he wasn’t inclined to believe in that kind of love but he wasn’t going to burst the kids bubble. Plus, there was a tiny part of Billy that really hoped Will was right and that he wouldn’t have to go through what Billy had. Billy snuffed his cigarette out before taking a deep breath. “Okay, look kid, I’m glad you got people in your corner you think you can trust but listen. You are going into high school. You have got to learn to be more discrete or you are going to be beat to shit on the daily. Trust me on that.”

Will stared at Billy for a long time. He frowned, seeming to consider the words before it finally clicked, and his mouth was gaping open again. Billy rolled his eyes as Will gaped at him, “You!?” he squeaked.

Billy smirked his trademark smirk and tried to push down the hurt that it didn’t even seem to phase Will. Seriously, how could that basketball kid floor him and Billy’s trademark smirk didn’t put on him on the damn floor? “And you’d never know it. Cause I am discrete. No one knows. No one pushes me around calling me a faggot or a fairy.” Billy frowned to himself and heard himself mutter, “Well, almost no one.”

Will cocked his head and folded his arms, “You brought me in here to warn me to be discrete so I wouldn’t get beat up?”

Billy nodded, frowning, was that really so weird?

Will frowned before snorting, “You know I already get beat up right?”

Billy rolled his eyes and flapped his arms, “Look kid, I’m just saying. You are more obvious than Lucas and Max are with each other and they are actually dating.”

Will mad a grossed-out face and it made Billy want to smile again, “I am not. I’ve never even checked you out.”

Billy frowned, “Yeah, what the fuck is up with that? I’m fucking hot, dude!” Billy shook his head, “Not the point. Your jaw was on the ground for that douchey basketball guy and not only is he incredibly disappointing below the shorts, he’d also beat you until you weren’t breathing had he caught you.”

Will bit his lip, his brows were furrowed but he was also kind of smiling, finally he shrugged, “I try to only check out guys that don’t look threatening. In case something like that happens. Considering you basically did beat Steve until he wasn’t breathing, you are in the threat category.”

Billy felt himself pout, “Didn’t beat up Steve cause he was checking me out. Beat him up cause I had to get my sister back and it was sketchy as hell that she was the only girl alone in a house with four guys.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, it wasn’t even like that. You have no idea what was happening that night.”

Billy flapped his arms again, “I said I was sorry, didn’t I?”

Will bit his lip, “Yeah, you did. I’ll make sure to start checking you out then.”

Billy grinned as Will obviously looked Billy up and down with a confident and curious gaze. Billy let out a chuckle and shook his head, “That’s not the point kid. Look, I know the knee jerk is to read people, but the fact is, you don’t know who is going to be forgiving of a stare or not. You ever seen my dad?”

Will frowned before nodding.

Billy nodded too, “Yeah, he look threatening?”

Will shook his head, “No, he seems nice.”

Billy snorted, “My point. If my dad knew you were a fairy, he wouldn’t be so nice, alright?”

Will frowned, “Does he know about you?”

Billy’s eyes turned dark and he gave Will a look that had him shaking his head, “I’m not exactly telling my dad either. Okay but like. If I can’t judge people by looking at them then how do I find someone who might wanna, you know?”

Billy grinned, the confident boy who had just looked him up and down was now shuffling his feet and blushing at the mention of sex. “Kid, you’re too young to have sex.”

Will’s jaw dropped angrily before he raged at Billy, the confident boy back again, “Bullshit. I’m fourteen! I’m going into high school! I’m only like three of four years younger than you! When did you start having sex?!”

Billy frowned, “When I was thirteen, I tried to hitchhike up to San Diego, trying to go see my mom. The trucker that picked me up fucked me with no prep then kicked me out of his cab telling me that he was no fairy and if I ever looked at him again, he’d slit my throat. Had to sneak back into my house, couldn’t let my dad see the blood.”

Will’s jaw was open, he did that a lot, and he looked shocked almost to the point of tears. Billy gave a dry chuckle, “Jerked off to that memory for a year before I learned sex didn’t always have to hurt.”

Will was shaking his head, tears actually forming in his eyes, “Billy—” his voice was barely there. It did something to Billy that he didn’t want to think about.

“Kid.” Billy said again, realizing it was a bit harsh when Will flinched, “Look, you can take it as a pretty steady rule that anyone you make eyes at in our school is not going to make eyes back, got it? But look, I can teach you how to make eyes so that if the guy is gay, he’ll know but if he isn’t, he won’t.”

Will cleared his throat and shook his head. When he looked back up at Billy, his eyes were excited, and his grin spread across his whole face. Billy was disarmed at the expression. “Really?” Will asked excitedly.

Billy rolled his eyes and grinned. Just before he was about to set in on his little lesson there was a banging on the door and he could hear the Wheeler on the other side, “Will? What’s taking so long?”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Your guard dog is annoying. But you do know he’s straight right?”

Will snorted, “Oh yeah, as a rod. But he’s just protecting me. The last couple of years. Some shit’s happened to me.”

Billy eyed him questioningly but let it lie, nodding towards the desk, “Phone.”

Will scurried over and picked up the phone as Billy opened the door to let Wheeler in.

“Okay Jonathan! I said alright! God!” Will growled as he slammed the phone down before turning to Mike, “What? Checking up on me like my big brother? I’m fine now. You can stop treating me like a baby!”

Mike, who was about to speak clamped his mouth shut immediately and shook his head at Will, “We decided to go to the diner.” He said abruptly.

Will’s false anger melted, and he grinned that disarming grin again, “Sounds great.” He said as he followed Mike out of the office but not before looking over his shoulder and actually winking at Billy. Billy chuckled at the kid, ignoring the vague feeling that could have been arousal in his gut. He was just a kid after all.

The summer seemed to pass at an unfair rate after that. Billy and Will didn’t even get another chance to chat alone. Billy noticed the difference though. There was more of the confident Will then before. He didn’t blush anymore when his friends touched him and while he still checked men out, he was much more discrete with furtive glances rather than all out staring. Except, of course, when it came to Billy that was. Billy hadn’t meant to but somehow, his talk with Byers seemed to give him and all access pass to ogle Billy as he much as he liked. Billy didn’t really mind all that much. It always made him smile or chuckle or shake his head. He made sure that when he did these things though, he was never actually looking at Will, so no one ever knew what exactly he was laughing at. He’s pretty sure Will knew though because Will’s hungry smile would turn into his disarming amused smile instead.

Billy always knew when he walked out on his shift whether the kids were there or not. He would feel Will’s stare right along with the housewives. He would nod to the women as usual, but he wouldn’t even look at Will until he was already stationed in his chair with his shades on, so no one knew where he was looking. Will would grin at him and pretend to fan himself in a way that his friends wouldn’t catch on too. Billy would look away and bite his tongue as he suppressed his laugh. As he surveyed the pool, he would catch Will looking him up and down. He would always make sure to flex or stretch during these times which would make Will throw his head back, jaw open like always and laugh loudly. It was a good sound, one of Billy’s favorites. When Will brought his head back down he would shake his head and bite his lip in a hungry way but Billy knew he had learned as he was always looking into the distance when he did this, never directly at Billy.

When school started up Billy was thankful for his good grades as it gave him three study halls since he had already finished so many requirements. Two were his last two classes and he thanked god that he could ditch school early and fuck off for a couple of hours before swinging back to pick up Max. His first study hall was first period. He was happy about this too, imagining catching an extra hour of sleep. That was until he walked in the first day and spied none other than little Will Byers, hunched in his seat and surrounded by the known dicks in his class. Billy wondered how it was the first day and he could already pick out the dicks.

Will looked up from the taunts they were throwing when he heard someone clear their throat. The crowd of douche bags parted to reveal Will’s steadfast new crush, none other than Billy Hargrove. Will watched with jaw dropped as Billy addressed the assholes, “You guys gonna fuck off so I can sit down or what?”

They didn’t even question the threatening figure, they simply scurried away, and Billy let out a smirk as he dragged out the seat across from Will and plopped into it. Billy rolled his eyes as he glanced up at Will, “Seriously, kid, doesn’t your jaw hurt from keeping it that wide open all the time?”

Will closed his mouth immediately and felt the rush of confidence that always seemed to follow at the thought of Billy. He sat up straighter and leaned in towards Billy slightly just as Billy took a gulp of water from his water bottle, “Just practicing.”

Will watched in glee as Billy choked on his water, spewing some across the table. They were hushed harshly but Will continued to laugh as he pulled his long sleeve over his hand and wiped up the water easily. “Jesus, kid you could have killed me,” Billy whispered back but his trademark smirk was still in place.

Will attempted to mimic the smirk but he thought he just managed to look fond, “My name’s not kid. And I’m glad we have this period together. You promised me a lesson.”

Billy bit his cheek, wondering if Will had purposely tried to make that sound alluring or not. Billy sat back slightly, “Yeah, well, your guard dog never left you alone. Where is he anyway?” Billy made a show of looking around.

Will smiled his disarming smile, “Our schedules are different. We both have advanced sciences, but he has advanced English and I have advanced art. I’m the only one of us taking art so. I get to be different,” Will’s face fell slightly, “As if I wasn’t already different enough right?”

Will looked up and his breath knocked out of him as he met Billy’s earnest eyes, “Ain’t nothing wrong with being different.”

Will raised an eyebrow at him, “Says the guy who is going to teach me how to better hide my differences.”

Billy scowled, knowing it was true, “Not everyone seems to think different ain’t wrong but it ain’t. Just gotta find people who think differences are okay and then change the world.”

Will tilted his head as he looked at Billy, “Who appreciates your differences?”

Billy swallows roughly, “Don’t matter. I’m not smart enough to change the world, you are.” Will was about to protest when Billy waved a hand, “What kinda art you do?”

Although Will was usually shy about his art, at Billy’s question he offered him his drawing journal without any hesitation at all. Billy flipped through it slowly. “Fuck” he muttered roughly after a minute, “this is good shit.”

Billy looks up and it was his turn to have his breath taken away as Will was giving him his brightest disarming grin, “Thanks.”

Billy flipped to a page and turned it to show Will, “This is my favorite.”

Will looked to find a drawing of a collage of all his favorite records broken into pieces and merged together. Will continued to grin, “Yeah, I wanted to actually do this for real, but I couldn’t bring myself to hurt my records.” He looked up at Billy very seriously, “They are my most prized possessions.”

Billy found himself grinning. Grinning! “You got good taste.”

Will’s smile turned fond, “Thanks, my brother got me into most of it.”

“Creepy Byers listens to good music? Who would have known?” Billy sat back and sighed before he noticed Will giving him a weird look, he frowned, “What?”

Will had a slight smile as he shook his head, “Nothing, its just—for the past few years, I was the creepy Byers. I don’t appreciate you saying that about my brother but it’s kind of nice to hear it not about me.”

Billy leaned forward, “You’re gonna tell me about that one day you know.”

Will felt himself go pink at the idea of he and Billy and one day. He bit his lip and looked back at Billy, “When you tell me why you think your dad doesn’t like fairies.”

Billy winced but didn’t break eye contact with Will. Finally, he just nodded.

Will nodded too before taking a breath and sitting up straight. He wondered at how they kept leaning closer together. “Now, teach how to score.”

Billy laughed but nodded and began to teach Will the subtleties of picking up gay guys in a mostly straight and very judgmental place.

One year later, out of the blue, Billy realized that Will Byers may just be his best friend. What had started as what Will fondly called gay lessons during study hall turned into just talking during study hall which turned into exchanging records which turned into hanging out in the art room during lunch and listening to said records. Billy had asked Will if his friends cared about his absence from lunch. Will had rolled his eyes, mumbled about everyone having girlfriends and explaining that they had allotted friend times where lovey girlfriend stuff was not allowed. Billy had made fun of them for scheduling friend time. Will just smiled and rolled his eyes.

He didn’t tell Billy, though he suspected Billy knew, that he had fought for this new friendship. His friends, brother and even mom had objected loudly about his new friendship with Billy and he couldn’t exactly tell them that Billy understood a part of Will that they literally could not relate too. Surprisingly, it had been Steve who had stood up for Will. Not only did he think Will was being overly protected and wanted to help him, he had also forgiven Billy. Apparently, Billy and Steve had had a heart to heart including an apology and an ‘honest conversation’ as Steve put it. His family and friends had thankfully backed off after a while and by the end of the year they were used to it enough that they didn’t snarl at the mention of him.

Will had asked Billy about the heart to heart with Steve and Billy had chuckled, “Jealous, Willy?”

Will had rolled his eyes, suppressing that, yes, he probably was jealous. He had figured out easily that he was attracted to Billy physically. That wasn’t a hard one to figure out and he didn’t even feel shame anymore when he jerked off to him or dreamt about him. He had even once let slip that he had had a dream about Billy and Billy had giggled like a little girl and put an arm around Will saying, “Maybe if you were a couple years older, Willy.” That’s where the horrid nickname had started. So yeah, Will’s crush had pretty much been crushed but he had learned to compartmentalize. There was the Billy that he dreamed about, the Billy that was a sex god and who Will could easily fall in love with and then there was the real Billy who was Will’s friend and nothing more and Will needed him and he thinks maybe Billy needs him too so never the two different Billy’s would be allowed to meet in his head.

He was sitting on top of an art table, swinging his legs and reaffirming this thought so that he wouldn’t be jealous of Steve when Billy’s hands clamped down on Will’s knees and he shook them back and forth as he leaned close to Will, “Don’t worry, Willy, I didn’t fuck nor do I want to fuck King Steve, even if he was gay. We talked and I didn’t tell him anything you don’t already know.” With that Billy had pecked his cheek and danced away singing along to the Rolling Stones.

And Will lived for those moments but he also really wished Billy wouldn’t do it because the line between real Billy and dream Billy got so fuzzy. He knew he would replay the kiss on his cheek a million times tonight but turn his head in his dreams. He would replay Billy squeezing his knees but in his dream, Billy’s hands would have moved further up. Will sighed as he watched Billy dance around. This was a Billy that only Will saw, carefree and stupid with no fear of judgement. It was times like these Will would think Billy was so beautiful it hurt. Will had started a new drawing journal, one no one knew about, not even Billy. It was full of sketches of the blond boy and Will knew, between dreaming later tonight, he would be sketching this Billy, singing into a paint brush.

The first time Billy had walked into school with a black eye, Will had been shocked, his jaw dropping. Billy had chuckled hoarsely which is when Will had noticed the bruises on his neck.

“Jesus, Billy, you make eyes at someone who didn’t appreciate it?” Will asked as soon as Billy was in his range where others couldn’t hear.

Billy had seemed like he tried to smirk but was either too exhausted or in too much pain to actually manage it, “Nah, kid, just—just forget it.”

Will was hurt and confused at Billy calling him kid again. A thought crossed his mind that Billy had been hurt because of Will but that couldn’t be true. Then he spotted Max at the door, holding Billy’s backpack and a grocery bag with clothes in it. Billy followed his line of sight before pushing away from the table and walking out. The sound of the chair scraping made Will jump but he quickly stood and scurried after Billy.

“He’s leaving for a business trip at 6. If you can stay out ‘til then, you’ll be good. Where’d you sleep last night?”

Will gasped, alerting the siblings to his presence. Billy looked at him before cursing, “Thanks Max.” he bit out quickly.

Max glowered back, “Not my fault, I don’t feel bad though. Someone has to know your shit Billy.”

“Leave it Max.” Billy growled before grabbing the things from her and walking back into the library.

Max shuffled her feet and looked around, but she didn’t leave so Will approached her, “It was his dad, wasn’t it?” Will said darkly.

Max watched him for a minute before shrugging, “Look Will, it’s not my secret to tell, I—”

“I know he’s gay.” Will interrupted her.

Max coughed, having choked from how deep her gasp was, “What!?”

Will nodded, “He told me. He told me about his first time. He’s told me a lot, hinted about his dad being a dick but he won’t tell me all of it.”

Max bit her lip, looking skeptical, “Why would he tell you?”

Will took a deep breath before looking around, “Because I’m gay too.”

Max didn’t even blink at this revelation and it was annoying but great at the same time for Will. Annoying because was he that obvious? And great because he knew his friends wouldn’t care. “Are you two dating?”

Will felt himself turn beet red as he sputtered, “What—no—no—he’s Billy—and I’m—no. Besides he says I’m too young.” Will cursed himself, he hadn’t meant to let that last part slip.

Max smirked, “But you like him, right? I mean why else tell him your biggest secret?”

Will smirked, “Actually, he told me he knew, I didn’t come out to him or anything. Look Max, I care about him. He’s one of my closest friends even though I have no idea how that happened.”

Max took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, it was his dad.”

Will felt a shiver run through him, “He do that a lot?”

Max bit her lip, “Look, I can’t tell you everything. I don’t know everything. Just—ask him why we moved to Indiana alright? Tell him I told you it is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”

Will nodded and Max did too before turning away, “Oh, and I won’t tell anyone your secret. I’m good at secrets. Obviously.”

Will grinned at her, “Thanks for that.”

Will reentered study hall to find Billy with his head down on the desk. He sighed, pulling out his Walkman and inserting Billy’s favorite tape. He hit play before wordlessly putting the headphones over Billy’s head. Will saw Billy release a sigh and smiled to himself.

Will didn’t bring it up until lunch. He was late from a conversation with Mike so when he entered, Billy was already there, music playing. He was lying across an art table, cigarette hanging from his hand. Will rolled his eyes, dropping his bag and taking the cigarette from Billy before throwing it out the window.

“Buzz kill,” Billy murmured with a small smile.

Will took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the same table so he could lean over Billy and stare into his eyes, “Why’d you move to Indiana?”

It flashed fast, no one would have seen it, but Will caught it, the flash of pure panic in his eyes. The emotion Billy allowed to show was much more typical, it was rage, “Who the fuck told you to ask me that?!” Billy yelled, pushing Will away and jumping off the table.

Will didn’t flinch despite the fact that Billy had never yelled at him like that. In fact, Billy had never even given Will the look he was currently giving him, the look his friends had described the night Billy had almost killed Steve. Will wasn’t afraid in the slightest. He spoke calmly and evenly, “You know who. She said it was the biggest mistake she’d ever made.”

“I don’t give a fuck what she said.”

Billy walked towards the exit, but Will scrambled in front of him to block his path. Billy closed his eyes and growled, “Move, Will, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Will growled back at Billy, “Tell me, Billy.”

Billy made an inhuman sound before grabbing Will by the lapels of his jean jacket (no, he didn’t get it to be like Billy, he just liked it okay?) and lifted him off the ground before slamming him against the door.

Will’s eyes snapped shut at the movement, but he did his best not to wince. He steadfastly ignored the horny teenager in him that said this was actually kind of hot. When he opened his eyes, Billy’s face was inches from his as he yelled, “You don’t need to know everything! You have no idea! Mind your own fucking business!”

Will kept eye contact with Billy. He was quite proud that he still felt no fear, “What are you going to do Billy?” his voice was still calm, “You going to hit me, like your dad? Hit the fairy?”

His words had the desired effect. He watched his Billy rushing back as he gasped and dropped Will before stepping away and looking down at his hands in horror. His knees buckled and when he looked up at Will there were tears in his eyes, “I didn’t—I didn’t—”

Will rushed to him immediately, pulling Billy’s head to his stomach, “You didn’t Billy. You didn’t do anything. You’re not him. You aren’t. Tell me what happened Billy.”

Billy clung to Will, his hands clawing around his back and his face buried in his stomach as tears leaked out though he never let out a sob. Instead, he let out a husky, “Fuck.”

When he pulled away slightly, after his breathing returned to a more normal rate, Will slid to the floor in front of him. They got more comfortable, sitting crisscross across from each other in the middle of the floor of the art room.

Billy told Will everything. He told him about the cute boy who he thought maybe he could be with in a way more than sexual. About the horror of his sister finding them. About his father beating him over and over again since he was ten, only becoming really visible after his unceremonious coming out. About his father threatening the cute boy’s life should he ever look at Billy again. About the hospital visit for his broken ribs. About the drive to Indiana that hurt considering his ribs still burned. About listening to a song last night that happened to talk about a man. About his father trying to choke the gay out of him. About his mother’s death and Susan’s indifference. About the night he almost killed Steve.

Will didn’t realize he was crying until a tear slipped onto the hand that wasn’t grasping Billy’s tightly. He looked up to find Billy staring at him in awe, “No one’s ever cried for me before.”

Will let out a choked sob, “oh, Billy,” he murmured before climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, hugging him fiercely. He felt Billy hesitate before wrapping his arms around Will. When Will didn’t loosen his hold, he felt Billy dip his head onto Will shoulder and his arms tighten around him. They held each other until the bell rang which made them bounce apart from each other.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Will said, as they collected their things.

Billy shrugged, “In my car. Parked it down by the quarry.”

Will sighed, “This happens again, you come to my house.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Will, I’m almost eighteen.”

“Billy.” Will said sternly and his face brokered no argument. Billy swallowed and simply nodded.

As they headed to their lockers Billy spoke, “Hey, I told you my shit. It’s your turn to tell me yours. What happened to you last year?”

Will winced and Billy noticed, leaning against the lockers, “Willy, you promised you’d tell me.”

Will nodded, “You’re right. But mine involves some show and tell for you to actually believe me. Come to my house this weekend?”

Billy was immediately skeptical but also immediately curious. He nodded as the bell rang again. Billy shook himself and Will watched as the bad ass ‘don’t mess with me’ Billy returned. He still spared a goofy smile for Will before rubbing his hair affectionately, “See ya later, Willy.”

Will groaned at the nickname and Billy laughed.

Will jerked off to Billy fiercely that night, to Billy pushing him against a wall and Billy on his knees in front of him, them holding hands and him in Billy’s lap and them hugging. The circumstances of these things were just slightly altered and involved a lot less crying

Will spoke to El first, privately. He told her he was gay, told her how Billy had figured it out and hadn’t judged him but befriended him. He told her a bit about Billy, trying not to break his confidence though he was sure she saw it all clear in his mind. She agreed to help show Billy the truth. The rest of the party, his mother, Hopper, Nancy and Jonathan, not so much. Saturday night was family night. Originally that had been Jonathan, Will’s mom and Will. Then Nancy entered the picture and had been invited. Then Hopper had entered the picture and he and El had been invited. Then Mike because Nancy was coming anyway. Then the rest of the party because they bitched about not being invited, then Steve because who knows. Joyce took it in stride, she seemed to enjoy a full house.

Tonight, was hectic though. Will sat between Max and El, clutching their hands as he explained what he planned to do. He was planning on explaining why but the living room was full of yelling before he could even get it out. He sighed allowing the screaming for a while. He was thankful for Max and Steve who were yelling in favor of the plan. He was even thankful for Dustin who seemed to be considering rationally, go figure.

Finally, he screamed, he screamed so loud the room went deafeningly quiet, “I’m gay.” He screamed; his eyes closed. When he could hear a pin drop, he slowly opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. “I’m gay and Billy figured it out, caught me checking someone out at the pool. He pulled me aside and told me that I had to be careful if I didn’t want people to find out and get beaten up on the daily. Then, the first day of school, I was getting harassed and Billy scared them all away. I know you don’t like him. And I didn’t like him either, but without conscious choice, he became one of my closest friends. He’s told me things.” Will glanced at Max who seemed teary eyed, “He’s told me secrets. And he knows one of my two biggest secrets. I want him to know the second. I’m not asking you to like him or trust him, I’m asking you to trust me. I’m not asking for permission either; I’m going to tell Billy about the upside down. I’m going to tell him what happened to me because—because—”

“Because friends don’t lie.” El said, smiling and squeezing Will’s hand.

Will smiled and nodded, “I’m going to tell him because friends don’t lie. When he comes to pick up Max, I’ll be telling him. The end.”

Will stood and walked to the front door, wrenching it open to find Billy standing there, his eyes a whirling mixture of emotion as he looked at Will.

Will stuttered out a laugh, “How much of that did you hear?”

Billy didn’t answer but Will knew from his eyes that he had heard all of it. He watched as Billy’s eyes went past Will and saw his family. He stood up straighter and cleared his throat nodding, “Chief, Mrs. Byers, good evening.” He saw the tilt of a smirk, “Steve.”

Steve grinned back, nodding, “Ass-hole.”

Will frowned but Billy laughed and that was good, even if he felt the jealously flare slightly. The room was still silent, and it was getting uncomfortable. Finally, he heard a throat clear and felt the embarrassment and appreciation already as he felt his mom appear behind him, “Billy. I’ve heard some terrible and wonderful things about you. I can’t say which side of the camp I stand on, but you seemed to have helped my son come to terms with who he is and for that I thank you.” Will felt tears prick as his mom lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Billy didn’t speak, simply nodding.

“Can I ask what happened to your eye Billy?” Joyce asked carefully.

“Probably beat someone up—ow!” He heard Mike say and silently thanked El.

He watched Billy eye Hopper before taking a breath and speaking, “My dad, he, uh, doesn’t exactly process his anger correctly.” Will felt his mother’s hand tighten and could feel the collective gasp behind him. Will himself stood wide eyed, shocked Billy was volunteering this information until he realized Billy was doing to pay him back for everything Will had spilled and that just made him emotional. Billy shook his head, “Doesn’t excuse my actions but maybe explains them. You heard right about me, Mrs. Byers, but I’m trying to be different, and your son has been helping me.”

There was another quite silence and finally Will took a step out of the house, towards Billy, “I’m going to take Billy out to the shed. We’ll be back soon.”

Will looked at his mom who he could tell was holding back tears. She nodded easily and slowly closed the door. As soon as it was shut, he heard the voices inside erupt and smiled slightly as he turned back to Billy.

“Taking me out to shed? You just came out and now you make it sound like you’re luring me away to have your way with me.”

Will snorts, leading Billy to the shed, “Like that would even work.”

Just before they reached the shed, Billy grabbed Will’s arm lightly, “Hey.”

Will turned around and frowned, curious, “What?”

Billy sighed, placing his hands in his pockets and shaking his head, “I just wanna say thank you. Thank you for not outing me while you outed yourself. Thank you for keeping my secrets. Thank you for fighting for me.” He heard Billy’s voice waver as he kicked at the dirt, “Fuck, just thank you. Alright?”

Will grinned, “Alright, alright. Don’t turn into a girl on me. You’ll lose all your appeal.”

Billy chuckled before hooking and arm around Will’s neck and dragging him into a hug. Will tried to tamp down his surprise as he hugged him back. Billy buried his head in Will’s neck, right next to his ear, “You are by far, the bravest person I know Will Byers. You amaze me.”

Will couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him both at the feel of Billy’s lips and at the words he spoke. He wished for the millionth time that he wasn’t too young for Billy. Billy pulled away and pushed at Will slightly chuckling, trying to wipe his eyes without being obvious.

Will smiled and nodded towards the shed, “C’mon, you wanna know my big secret. You won’t believe it without proof so I’m just going to show you the proof first then tell you the story, deal?”

Billy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “I guess?”

He followed Will into the shed and looked around. It was a shed. I mean it looked soundproof and there was a suspicious chair with ropes on it but it was a shed. He turned to Will, not yet ready to believe Will was fucking with him, Will wasn’t like that. “It’s a shed.”

Will chuckled, “Yeah,” Will nodded towards the back where Billy spotted a freezer.

Billy looked back at Will, “It’s a freezer.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Go look in the freezer ass hole.”

Billy shot Will a confused look but obediently went to the freezer and opened the lid. At first sight, he jumped back immediately, and the lid slammed closed. He looked back at Will who nodded, “It’s alright. It’s dead, totally dead. Trust me.”

Billy nodded before approaching the freezer again and lifting slowly. He looked in closely jumping back every now and then but always getting a little closer. He frowned, “What the hell is it?”

He heard Will sigh, “It is a monster from another dimension which I spent time in before being possessed by its master and nearly dying.”

Billy was trying to process, he turned back to Will with no expression on his face, “Uh-huh.”

Will nodded, “Let’s go back inside. I’ll tell you everything.”

Will led Billy inside. He could hear the voices still going at it though there seemed to be less yelling going on. When he opened the door, it went silent again. Will ushered Billy in to sit down. Before he could speak, his mother did.

“Will, we just wanted to say that we love you no matter what and we trust you and nothing you could ever say would ever change that.”

Will gulped, feeling his emotions swell as he looked around the room and locked eyes with everyone who all nodded and smiled at him. Will nodded, “Thank you. I love you guys.”

Hopper sat forward and clapped his hands, both he and Billy jumped at the sound, “Now Hargrove. What we are about to tell you is highly classified. This gets out and people could die or get really hurt. I don’t want to be scary but if you put anyone in this room in jeopardy, I will silence you. Understood?”

Joyce rolled her eyes and muttered, “Jesus, Hopper.”

Hopper ignored her and stared at Billy, “I need an affirmative, here.”

Billy nodded, still blank.

They told him everything. He just soaked it in, he couldn’t even think of questions. The only time he spoke was to curse when El showed off her powers. Powers! He already knew Will was brave, but he had no idea. And his sister, damn. He felt guilty about Steve all over again.

He didn’t really speak as he got up to leave but to stutter out an apology to everyone once again. He walked out of the house blindly with Max and Will following behind.

“Billy?” Will asked cautiously once they reached his car, “Billy are you okay?”

Billy frowned, “Uh—uh huh.”

Will bit his lip which allowed Billy to focus in a little bit more, “Do you want nothing to do with me now that you know why I’m the creepy Byers?”

Billy finally hyper focused on Will, seeing him shift his weight and look down at the ground. Billy hadn’t seen Will this unsure since before they started hanging out.

“Hey,” Billy said flicking Will’s chin to stop the urge to cradle it and lift it. Will met Billy’s eyes nervously, “You’re my boy, Will. After everything we know about each other. I got your back for life Byers.”

Billy watched in awe as Will’s face took on the disarming grin. Billy sucked in a breath before punching him in the shoulder, “Hey, look, I gotta go, see you Monday?”

Will nodded eagerly, “See you Monday, Billy.”

When he got in the car, Max was giving him a strange look. He didn’t speak until they were back on the main road, “What?”

Max shrugged, “Why don’t you date him?”

Billy felt an electric current go through him but played it off, rolling his eyes, “Just because you know two people who happen to be gay, Max, doesn’t mean they have to date.”

“No but when I know two gay guys who go all moony for each other, it’s usually a pretty good indication that they should date.”

Billy wanted to deny but he knew better. Instead, he sighed, “Max, he’s a freshman, a virgin and a baby. I’m not going to one: break the law in two months and two: put all my baggage on him.”

Max rolled her eyes, “Lame.” Billy chuckled and they were almost home when she spoke again, “What about in a few years? When he’s sixteen and its legal?”

Billy eyed Max before biting his lip, “If he wants me when he’s legal, then I’m his Max, heart and soul.”

Billy graduated high school, got a job at a local garage and leased the apartment above it. He was out from under his dad’s thumb and he knew he should have been back in Cali by now, but he stayed put. The answer as to why he stayed put was currently skipping around Billy who was under a lifted car, singing along to some top forty song.

Billy rolled his eyes as Will sang into the torque gun. He walked over to Will and grabbed the gun, “Would you quit, you shithead? This is dangerous and that music is trash. Change it.”

Will grinned easily at Billy and went to change the radio. Will felt good. He knew if Billy hadn’t come into his life, he would currently be sitting at home alone and depressed. His mom and Hopper were planning their wedding which was to take place as soon as school was out for the summer. All his friends were off galivanting with their girlfriends and Will was with Billy. He was so thankful for Billy and his oily muscled arms.

“Willy!” Billy called and Will snapped back to attention.

“Stop calling me that, you know I hate it.” Will groaned, propping himself up on Billy’s work bench despite the fact that Billy told him it was off limits.

Billy grinned, “No can do Willy. And I was asking what I am supposed to wear to this thing. I don’t got the money for a suit.”

Will smiled. The wedding was in one month and then he’d be whisked away with his mother, Hopper and El on a family honeymoon in New York City for a whole month. El and Will had been nervous about this until they were told Hopper and Joyce would be staying outside of the city while El and Will would be staying with Jonathan and Nancy at their apartment.

“I think nice shirt and slacks are fine. It’s real casual. It’s in the woods at Hopper’s place anyway.”

Billy frowned, “What defines a nice shirt?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Something with no holes that is soft. How about one of those sexy ones you used to wear when you first got here with all the buttons undone.”

Billy felt his stomach flip as he leaned back to look at Will with one eyebrow raised, “Sexy?”

Will rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, sexy. But you will have to button all the buttons.”

Billy made a face, “Buzz kill,” he murmured and delighted in the sound of Will’s laugh.

It had only been over a year, but Will had already really grown. He was taller, as tall as Billy and his voice was lower. He was still skinny as hell, but he worked out with Billy and had some definite shape to him. Billy was counting down the days to Will’s sixteenth birthday when he would finally tell Will how he felt and either ride into the sunset with him or ride off to Cali. He had been pissed when he learned that he’d miss Will’s birthday on account of Will being in New York City for a whole freaking month.

Will hummed, “You have your stink face on, what are you thinking about?”

Billy stuck his tongue out at Will and earned a smile in return, “I do not have a stink face and I was thinking about your birthday.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Oh, are we going to fight again?”

Billy rolled his eyes back at Will. Finishing with the car and slapping Will with his rag, “No, we aren’t going to fight now get of my bench.”

Will jumped off the bench and turned to walk upstairs to Billy’s apartment when he froze as Billy broke out laughing. Will turned around with a frown. As much as he loved Billy’s laugh, it sounded like the laugh Billy used when laughing at someone’s expense, “What?” he said suspiciously.

Billy shook his head, “I always tell you not to sit on the bench.”

Will immediately looked behind him at his butt before groaning at the big black oil stain, “Fuck me, these are my good jeans!”

Billy has to hold his tongue at Will’s choice of swear, “I have also told you not to wear nice clothes in the garage.”

Will growled, “Well, you said we were hanging at your place! It’s not my fault you decided to work late!” Will was still examining the stain, pulling his jeans away to let out another groan, “It soaked through to my underwear!”

Billy bit his lip, “Relax, go upstairs and put some of my stuff on. I’ll be up in a sec.”

Will huffed and stomped upstairs. Billy grinned, Will was cute when he was pouty. He put all his tools away slowly, knowing that being in the same apartment with a possibly naked Will might not be a good idea. He made his way up the stairs and paused just inside his door to take off his shoes. He heard music coming from the kitchen along with some good smells. He thanked god, Will was great cook and Billy loved when he did it, it gave Billy a domestic kind of pleasure in his stomach. He followed the sounds and smells into the kitchen only to choke at the scene in front on him.

Will stood at the stove, facing away from Billy, cooking something and shaking his ass to the beat. Shaking his perfect perky ass clad only in his t-shirt and red boxers. Billy’s boxers. Billy’s dirty boxers that had been lying on the floor from where he had shucked them this morning.

Will glanced over his shoulder, “Hey, it’s got about twenty minutes.”

Billy frowned, trying to mask his feelings as he stomped to the fridge and pulled out a beer, “Couldn’t bother to look in a drawer? Those are dirty.”

Will continued to sway his hips and Billy chugged half his beer in response, “I was afraid of what I might find if I dug through your drawers. Besides, these are my favorite color.”

Billy frowned; it was actually probably good Will didn’t go through his sock drawer. There weren’t any dirty magazines but there was a picture Max had given him of the Christmas party last year. Will and Billy sat on the couch and Will had his head thrown back laughing while Billy stared at him lovingly. Max had written on the back soulmates and given it to him the next day.

Billy grunted, “I’ll throw out some sweats. Gonna go shower.”

Will hummed in response and Billy stomped away. He found his ugliest pair of sweats and set them on the couch before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. He tried to will his erection away in the shower. He was still fifteen! He was a kid and Billy was turning twenty at the end of the summer! It didn’t help. He still couldn’t stop the image of Will’s hips swaying. Couldn’t stop himself from imagining walking up behind him and grabbing those hips, making Will gasp. God, the sounds he would make. Billy would grind into him right there until Will was begging for it. Billy managed to drop his shampoo bottle, so it clattered to the ground to cover the moan that came out when he came.

He was drying his hair, a towel around his waist when he heard Will squeak in pain. He rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he felt relieved to see Will wearing the sweats. They were so baggy; he couldn’t even see Will’s ass. He rushed over to Will who was leaning over the sink. “What happened?”

Will huffed, “I cut my fucking finger cutting the vegetables.”

Billy approached him, taking his finger, murmuring, “let me see.”

Will turned to him and yipped again, taking in Billy’s nakedness. Will was at least relieved that these horrid baggy sweats would at least hide his automatic erection at Billy’s dripping wet and sculpted chest. He stuttered, “Its fine Billy, I got it, go get dressed.”

Billy frowned, still examining the cut and completely unaware of Will turning into a literal puddle of hormones in front of him, “C’mon.” he murmured, pulling Will back to the bathroom by his finger.

Will followed breathlessly, cursing as he entered the still hot and steamy shower and the overwhelming smell of Billy. He whimpered but knew Billy blamed it on the cut. He grabbed a band aid from his mirror cabinet and wrapped it around Will’s finger with great concentration. God, Will thought he was maybe the cutest and sexiest thing on the planet! Billy dipped and placed an easy kiss on his finger before finally looking up with a smile, “All better.”

Will stuttered again, “Uh, thanks Billy.”

Billy smiled lazily, they were so close, and Billy was still holding Will’s finger. “Smells good, what are you making?”

Will held back his whine, “Pasta Primavera,” he managed to say but he felt like his voice had gone breathy.

“MMM,” Billy hummed, “I love when you cook for me.”

Will took a deep breath, wishing that Billy had left some of those words out and just stuck with I love you. No, Billy didn’t think of Will that way and Will wouldn’t think of Billy that way, “Yeah, well, I’m going to burn it for you if you don’t let go of me.”

Billy blinked and shook his head before glancing down where he held onto Will. He let go easily, “Sorry, Willy.”

Will rolled his eyes and turned away, nearly running back to the kitchen. The rest of the night was normal for their friendship as were the next few months.

Billy picked at the buttons of his nicest red shirt (because Will’s favorite color was red) as he drove into the woods.

Max smacked him for the hundredth time, “Would you quit fiddling, you look nice. I’m sure you’ll make Will swoon.”

Billy rolled his eyes but drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, “Shut up, Max. You should be glad I let you out of the house in the scrap of fabric you call a dress.”

Max huffed, “It’s not that short!”

“It’s tight.” Billy bit out.

“It’s the style.” Max said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Billy ignored her until he turned onto the dirt road. He smacked his steering wheel, “Why am I so nervous?”

Max smiled, “Because it’s the last time you are going to see Will for a month and when he gets back you are going to profess your love for him?”

Billy groaned, “I hate you.”

Max just hummed, “Mhmm” as she poofed her hair in the mirror as Billy parked.

The woods looked beautiful. Fairy lights had been hung and a white runway had been laid out leading to a small hand carved altar. They found their seats next to the rest of the party and Billy bounced his leg nervously as he waited for the procession to start. The sound of the music actually made him jump.

“Play it cool.” Max said under her breath as Hopper and El appeared and stood to one side of the altar.

“Yeah, you’re being so obvious.” Lucas muttered.

Billy swore he could die, recognizing the words he had spoken to Will. When they began to fawn over how beautiful El looked, really just nodding along as Mike waxed prose, he was glad to be in the aisle seat so he could turn bodily away from everyone to look up the aisle. It had been a mistake. Joyce stood at the top of the aisle, in a simple white dress. She looked amazing; Billy wouldn’t deny that. Jonathan stood to her right, his arm in hers with his shoulders hunched and head down. He lifted it enough to smile at Nancy before it was back down again. But on Joyce’s left was the true vision. He wore a tailored suit that screamed how much of a man Will had really become. He stood with his head held high and his arm cradling his mother’s lovingly. On his face, he wore Billy’s favorite disarming grin and fuck Billy was in love with him.

Will’s eyes met Billy’s and Billy felt the world fall away. Will’s grin seemed to widen, and he had the audacity to wink at him before he was facing forward again and leading his mother down the aisle. Billy did not even try to keep his jaw from dropping, finally understanding the appeal. The wedding began and Billy spent the whole time unabashedly ogling Will. He knew Will knew, saw him eye Billy and grin each time. Will’s eyes teared up as his mother kissed Hopper and Billy wished with all his might that he could kiss Will. Kiss his tears away happy or not.

One thing was sure, the Byers/Hoppers knew how to party. Billy sat at the edge of the festivities, still eyeing Will as he danced with his friends and family members. He knew he was being obvious, but he just didn’t care. He loved him!

“He looks happy, doesn’t he?” a female voice made Billy jump and he turned to see Joyce.

Billy grinned, standing to hug the woman and offer his congratulations. Joyce smiled, “Thank you, Billy.” She looked out into the crowd at her son, “Thank you for what you’ve done for him. He’s so confident, so sure of himself and so happy and I know it’s because of you.”

Billy felt himself blush as he looked down and shook his head, “It’s not me. Will is the bravest person I know.”

Joyce hummed, “He is. But his confidence is different. That only comes from loving someone and being loved in return. Trust me, I know.”

Joyce’s eyes traveled to Hopper and joy overtook her expression. Billy just stared, wide eyed at her. When she looked back at Billy, she waved at him, “Oh please, like I can’t see the way you look at him. The way he looks at you. Billy you have been so chivalrous, waiting for him to grow up but I want you to know that I am on your team.”

Billy shook his head, “Joyce—”

“Shh,” Joyce said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, “Relax, I won’t tell, just wanted you to know Will isn’t the only person who cares about you anymore. You are a part of our family too and we love you unconditionally too.”

Billy felt the tears in his eyes, nodding wordlessly as Joyce left to continue her rounds. Billy looked away and made eye contact with Will, smiling softly. Will frowned and in a second was at Billy’s side, “You okay? What did she say?”

“That—” Billy stuttered, “That I was a part of her family.”

Will seemed to sag in relief as he smiled at Billy, placing a hand on his, “Of course you are.”

Billy turned to look at Will and wanted to never look away. Fuck waiting. Will was his boy.

“Will!” they both turned to see Dustin waving him over back onto the dance floor, obviously a bit inebriated.

Will laughed as he turned back to Billy, “Wanna come dance?”

Billy frowned, “I don’t dance.”

Will shook his head, “You dance with me all the time.”

Billy smirked at Will, “that’s for your eyes only.”

Will stood and placed a hand on his heart, “I’m honored, Billy. You make me feel so special.” Will giggled as he walked away.

He didn’t hear Billy when he whispered, “You are.”

Eventually, the party comes to an end and the ‘family’ is all that’s left. It had been decided earlier that Joyce and Hopper would be left alone and everyone else would retire for a giant sleepover at Steve’s home. Billy was still unsure if he would actually stay. Steve got Dustin, Nancy and Jonathan got Mike and El and Billy was left with Max, Lucas and Will. He would have complained but he knew Will would be the first to go in another car and that wasn’t happening. To say the kids were plastered was an understatement. Billy hoped Steve knew he would be cleaning up at least one pile of vomit.

Lucas was sober enough to drag Max into the back seat of the Camaro. She was passed out on his lap before Billy had even started the car. Will was in a similar state, Billy’s arm around him practically dragging him to the car.

“It was a great wedding wasn’t it Billy?” He asked in a giddy drunk voice.

Billy rolled his eyes as Will tripped. Billy caught him and just swung his legs up, so he was carrying him bridal style. Will laid his head against Billy’s shoulder, “I can’t get married.” He murmured softly.

Billy pulled back to look at Will, “Hey. It may not be recorded for the government but if you want to get married one day Will, we’ll figure out how to do it.”

Will grinned up at Billy, “You’re the best Billy, do you know that?”

Billy rolled his eyes at Will’s slurs, “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled as he lowered Will into his front seat.

When Billy got into the car, he glanced back to check on his sister and Sinclair before glancing over at Will who was nearly choking himself trying to remove his tie. Billy huffed before grabbing the tie and pulling Will close, “Would you quit that.”

He tried to ignore how close Will was, but he could feel his breath against his face as he loosened the tie until it fell away from Will’s neck. Will smiled a sleepy smile without moving back to his seat, “Thanks Billy.” He whispered.

Billy’s breath hitched, he was lost in Will’s glassy drunk eyes. Lucas cleared his throat in the back and Billy pushed Will back to his side, “C’mon, gotta get you there before you pass out.”

Will closed his eyes, hummed and nodded before leaning his head on Billy’s shoulder and promptly passing out.

Steve ushered everyone into his den which was bigger than Billy’s entire apartment. Dustin dropped onto one of the two couches while Jonathan and Nancy curled together on the floor. Mike carried a sleeping El in and curled next to her. Lucas followed behind, doing the same with Max. Steve plopped onto the other couch and Billy was left holding a sleeping Will. He really didn’t want Will to sleep on the floor, he knew it made Will’s neck ache. He considered taking Will back to his place, but Hopper and Joyce were coming early tomorrow morning to pick them up. Billy sighed as he spotted a recliner in the back corner. He picked his way through the snores and began to lower Will onto it, assuming he would leave and go home.

As soon as he had that thought, Will woke slightly and clung tighter to Billy, “No, stay.” He mumbled, obviously still half asleep and totally drunk.

Billy sighed, standing upright with Will still clutched in his arms, “There’s no room,” he whispered in Will’s ear.

Will blinked and looked around before waving at the chair, “Chair lays back.”

Billy sighed, “The chair’s for you dummy.”

Will hummed, nuzzling into Billy and fuck Billy was going to die of cuteness overload, Will was so drunk, “Sleep with me.”

Billy gulped, wanting to protest but giving up when he felt Will’s breath even out again. He sighed, turned and sat in the chair, laying it back with Will still in his arms. He could just reach a blanket and pulled it over them as Will readjusted to snuggle into Billy.

Will hummed again, “You are comfier than my bed.”

Billy highly doubted that but he wouldn’t pass up the chance to hold Will close to him. He faded to sleep quickly with the feel of Will’s breath against his neck.

Billy awoke to movement on top of him. He blinked to find Will trying to pry himself away. Will noticed him immediately, “Sorry,” he whispered, “Mom and Hopper are here. I gotta go.”

Billy blearily looked around. Everyone was still asleep but for Jonathan, El and Steve, who stood at the entrance to the den with Hopper and Joyce.

Billy sighed, lying his head back and squeezing Will once, “Don’t go.” He knew he never would have said if he wasn’t still half asleep, “Imma miss you.”

Will giggled as he finally extricated himself and stood, lowering the blanket back onto Billy and leaning over to whisper in his ear, “I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

Will pecked his cheek and he wished he had been conscious enough to turn his head. Will stood and walked away and out the door. Billy listened to the door close before Steve returned and fell back onto the couch.

“When are you going to tell him?” Steve mumbled as he snuggled into his blankets.

Billy sighed, tired of denying, “When he gets home.”

Steve sniffled “Good, getting tired of your puppy eyes.”

Billy flipped him off, but they were both already back to sleep.

Will was definitely not back before Billy knew he was gone. The month stretched on sluggishly. He realized he hadn’t gone two years without seeing Will for more than two or three days. Max said he was even more miserable to be around now then he was before he met Will. Billy had flipped her off. He was hoping Will would call him, but he didn’t. Billy stayed up at night, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he missed his chance. He knew Will was going to love New York. It was a place for artists, for people who were different. Billy wondered if Will would even return. God, he missed him so much.

The day before Will was meant to return, Billy’s phone rang. He had snatched it up before the first ring was even done. Max, who was sitting on his couch rolled her eyes but paused the movie.

“Hello?” Billy tried not to sound too eager.

“Billy!” He could hear the smile in Will’s voice.

Billy sighed, hearing his voice was like drinking water in a dessert, “Willy. Happy Birthday. How’s New York?”

Will made a squealing noise that made Billy smile “Oh my god, Billy, you would love New York. There’re so many people! You know how you once told me I just have to find people who don’t care if I’m different? Well it’s here, Billy! And the art! Ugh. Yesterday, in central park, all these artists just set up and were just drawing each other and other stuff. One guy just walked around in his underwear posing for them it was crazy!”

Billy chuckled, hoping Will didn’t catch the unease of it. He knew this would happen, “Sounds crazy.”

“And Billy, no one here even cares if you are an asshole! You’d fit right in!”

Billy chuckled for real this time, “Fuck you.”

Will giggled, “Billy you haven’t heard the best part. Mom said I can stay the whole summer! Jonathan said it was okay, he’s even going to try and get me a job at this art gallery! It’s probably going to be like cleaning floors but it’s still an art gallery right!”

Billy suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. What if Joyce let Will transfer schools? What if he moved in with good old Jonathan? Fuck Jonathan. Oh god, would Billy follow him to New York? He couldn’t do that. He knew he couldn’t, it would be to desperate. Fuck.

“Billy, Billy breathe.” Max mumbled.

Billy looked over to find her staring at him. It was only then he noticed that he was hyper ventilating.

“Billy, you still there?” Will’s voice sounded far away.

“Ya—yeah, yeah. Sorry, Max was saying something. Look that’s awesome Will. I’m glad you’re so happy.”

He heard Will chuckle, “Thanks, I mean I still miss everyone in Hawkins, but this place is just so great!”

There was a sound on Will’s side, and he pulled away to say something before returning to the phone, “Hey Bill, I gotta dash. You’ll never believe it, but I have a date! With a guy! Eep! See you when I get home!”

The line went dead. Billy ran to bathroom and actually did vomit. Max held his hair and rubbed his back as he sobbed into the toilet, telling her what happened.

“Oh, Billy.” She mumbled, pulling him into her arms and holding him.

The summer sucked. Hawkins sucked. Billy was going to go back to Cali any minute now. He’d gotten one more call from Will, but it was just as short. ‘Hey, Benjamin is so dreamy. New York is great. Blah fucking blah. Billy was beginning to hate Will Byers. Even if he knew he could never hate Will Byers. He tried to bury himself in work but fuck if that worked.

Billy slammed the hood of the Pontiac down, throwing his wrench when he couldn’t use brutal force to remove the rusted battery.

“Woah, there. Looks like you need a break.” His voice was deeper, that was the first thing Billy noticed.

Billy flinched, wondering if he’d even recognize him when he turned around. He had to turn of course. Will Byers looked like a man. His hair was short, and he was taller if that were possible. He stood tall like always but there was knowledge to his confidence now, he had seen the world and all that. He had a bit more shadow around his upper lip and jaw even if Billy knew, he would never be able to grow facial hair. He stood leaning against the garage door with his arms folded in clothes that actually fit him. If he didn’t know better, Billy would have said the stance said ‘I’m a badass’ but then again maybe it did. Billy nearly didn’t recognize him until he looked at his face and felt his breath leave him.

It was Will. His Will. Complete with the disarming grin. Billy’s breath left him in a huff, “Welcome home Willy!”

Will stomped forward and punched Billy in the shoulder. His touch felt electric. “Stop calling me that dick head! I’m sixteen now!”

Billy didn’t say anything, only grinned. Will grinned back before jumping at Billy and wrapping his arms around his neck. Billy held his waist tightly and lifted him a little, “Ugh, Missed you Byers! Can’t believe you left me alone in this shit hole for three months.”

Will giggled as they parted, “I’m sure you found something to occupy your time.”

Billy bit his cheek; the truth was Billy hadn’t been laid in over a year. He couldn’t flirt with anyone when all he saw was Will. Billy shrugged, “Maybe.”

Will shook his head and Billy grinned at him, “Let me go change and we’ll hit the diner yeah? You can tell me all about it?”

Will nodded eagerly.

Will had stories to tell and even though they were interesting, Billy found it much more mesmerizing just watching him talk, watching his face light up and just listen to the cadence of his voice. They were back at Billy’s apartment before he even got a chance to speak.

“And what about that Benjamin guy you told me about?” Billy hedged.

Billy was sitting on his couch looking down at Will who laid on the floor as he waxed poetic about New York. Billy’s heart sored when Will made an ‘ew’ face. “Benjamin was a dick. Only wanted to fuck me.”

Billy’s stomach dropped at his words, but Will spoke before he could ask, “Like no, I’m not going to lose my virginity to you after knowing you for two weeks.”

Billy wanted to ask if two years was long enough, but Will was still speaking and what he said next brought Billy right back down, “I met this guy named Jack though. Remember I told you there was a guy who just posed for all these artists in his underwear? That was Jack. I thought he was a total douche bag, but it turns out he’s really sweet. He only goes out there like that because one of his friends asked him to. He took me out and stuff. He said it didn’t matter that I had two more years in Indiana, we’d have the summers and he would wait for me.”

Billy sat back with a huff, “So you two are—”

“Dating? Yeah. We promised to talk on the phone every other day and write to each other.”

Billy frowned, “How old is this guy?”

Will hesitated, biting his lip before he mumbled, “He’s only twenty-two.”

Billy spat his beer and Will squealed rolling away, “Billy!”

“Twenty-two? Twenty fucking two? You’re dating a god damn pervert!” Billy screamed, pacing in front of Will now.

Will jumped to his feet, “He’s not a pervert! You’re just an ass! I’m sixteen, Billy! When are you gonna realize I’m not some naïve kid! Fuck, after the Upside Down I don’t know if I ever was!”

Billy felt himself snarl, “You tell him about that?”

Will took a step back, shocked, “Wha—Of course I didn’t Billy, why are you acting like this?”

There was a voice inside of Billy telling him to stop but he just couldn’t. He loved this boy so much, had been waiting for him only to lose him to some guy even older than he was? “Did you fuck him?”

Will’s jaw dropped and Billy knew he’d made a mistake. Will’s eyes turned glassy, “Is that really what you think of me, Billy? Fucking someone the first chance I get? I really thought you knew me better than that.”

Will grabbed his jacket and stomped towards the door. Billy grabbed Will’s arm, “Will—”

“Fuck you, Billy! I thought you were my friend! I thought we didn’t judge each other, no matter what.” With that Will was gone. Billy fell back onto his couch and obstinately did not feel tears running down his cheeks.

A week passed and Billy got secondhand information from Max. Will was in fact dating Jack. They talked almost every night and from what she had been told, he sounded like a really sweet guy. Will had told Mike who had told El who had told Max that they had only kissed and done some heavy petting. That thought alone made Billy want to kill someone, but it was much better than the alternative options. Billy knew he had to apologize so after another week, he found himself driving to Byer’s home.

When he knocked on the door, El answered and frowned at him, crossing her arms, “What are you doing here?”

Billy sighed, “I’m here to apologize.”

El raised an eyebrow, “You do that a lot.”

Mike appeared behind El and sighed before nodding outside, “He’s in the shed, painting.”

El had glared at Mike who had made eyes at her back. Billy ignored them, turning to head to the shed. At some point they had gotten rid of the Demogorgon and transformed the shed into an art studio for Will. The walls were covered in sketches and paintings. It was one of Billy’s favorite places. He knocked on the door while opening it. Will sat at his drawing table; a drawing journal open.

At the sound, Will looked up and slammed the journal closed with wide eyes, “Billy. What are you doing here?”

Billy knew Will could draw a nearly perfect scene just from memory and he really hoped he hadn’t just interrupted him drawing Jack.

Will put away his journal as Billy stepped into the shed, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the stool opposite the drawing table, “I—uh—I came to apologize.”

When he glanced up Will had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Billy had missed him so much and he hated that he had cause Will anger and maybe pain, “For what?”

Billy sighed, “C’mon, Will. You know for what.”

Will scowled, it was kind of cute, “For being an asshole? For insulting my boyfriend? For judging me when you swore you never would? For being literally the worst best friend ever? Worse than even Mike at his worst? Sorry, Billy, there are just too many options to choose from.”

Billy sighed again, “Will, I just—I didn’t like the idea of you being taken advantage of.”

Will growled, “You know Billy. I really thought you were different from everyone else. Everyone on tip toes around creepy Will Byers. He’s been hurt so many times, we have to protect him from the entire world. My mom, Jonathan, Mike. Guard dogs. I thought you were just my friend. Let me make my own decisions, my own mistakes. You really think I’m so dumb that I would put myself in a position where I would be taken advantage of?”

“I know you’re not dumb Will and you can make your own decision and mistakes, I just—” I want to be one of them. Billy shook his head.

“You just what Billy! Spit it out!” Will shouted.

Billy shouted back, “What the hell am I supposed to think Will! You were gone for three months! You called me twice! You were my best friend and I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend! Some old guy that is going to drag you away from Hawkins! Drag you away from me! I mean I knew it was only a matter of time once you saw New York but I thought I’d get more than two more years!”

Billy panted, having said it all in one breath. Will sat silent, staring at him. Billy closed his eyes and flexed his jaw, “I’m sorry I treated you like shit, but you treated me like shit this summer too.” Billy shook his head and cursed as he stood to leave.

“You’re right.” Will said quietly.

Billy stopped, turning to look at Will to see tears shining in his eyes, shaking his head, “I was so caught up in it all and I thought you would just be happy for me—”

“I am happy for you, Will. I knew you’d find yourself in New York. I knew you’d grow up and out of this town. Doesn’t mean it don’t hurt to be left behind.”

Will let out a huff as a tear fell, “I will never leave you behind, Billy. I’ve already talked to my mom about bringing you next summer. I want you to come with me.”

Billy sighed as he walked over and swiped the tear from Will’s eye, “Don’t cry, Will. But what do you think? I follow you to New York like a lost puppy? You go live the life of an artist with your underwear boyfriend and I what? Get some job at a garage and barely make it by?” Will laughed lightly at Billy’s crack about his boyfriend and he took that as a good sign. “Look, Will. I’m sticking around for the next two years. I like that I can give Max a place when she can’t be in that house anymore. So, don’t worry, we’re good, we’ll still kick it but after that?” Billy sighs, these words are killing him, but he knows he has to let Will go. He knows Will is meant for bigger and better things than him. “After that you are going to get into some fancy college in New York and Max will do whatever the fuck she does and I’m gonna go back to Cali. Maybe I’ll see you here and there and I will always be there if you need me, but you got a life to live Will and I don’t want you to ever be sorry for that.”

Will was shaking his head by the end of it, tears streaming down his cheeks, “No, Billy. That doesn’t have to be it. It doesn’t Billy! I won’t leave you behind! I won’t!”

Billy pulled Will to him, “Shh. We don’t gotta worry about it now, alright? I’m sorry I was a bad friend. I’m sorry I insulted your boyfriend and fuck, I’m sorry I ever judged you.”

Will wrapped his arms around Billy and held him tight, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t call more.” Will said muffled against him, “but you should know I’m not letting you go. Not ever.”

Billy took a deep breath, hoping against hope that that was actually true. Things went back to normal, kind of. Max had told Lucas about Billy’s plan of telling Will once he returned. Those two plus Steve who he had told while half asleep meant when everyone got together and Will talked about Jack, Billy would get three pitiful stares directed at him. Joyce had a pitiful stare too. She didn’t know Billy’s plan, but she knew his feelings. For this reason, Billy tended to avoid ‘family’ gatherings, preferring his time with Will to be alone like it usually was.

Will told Billy about Jack and Billy tried his best to hold back his feelings. He figured Will had a clue but blamed it on Billy’s problem with Jack’s age. Will told Billy about their make out sessions and their heavy petting. It hurt Billy that Will had been touched by someone else, had gotten off with someone else but he relished in the fact that no real sex acts had been performed.

Life was returning to normal when Will came running into the shop the week before Christmas break, “Jack is coming for Christmas!” He squealed before closing his mouth tight at the sight of a customer. Billy was thankful it was an older lady who didn’t seem to care about Will practically outing himself. Billy finished his interaction with old Mrs. May and eyed Will with a smirk as she left.

“Good job, Willy. You do know this is my place of business, right?”

Will flipped him off easily before following him back to Billy’s workstation and jumping up on his work bench after running his hand along it to make sure there was no oil or grease. Billy flashed back to the night Will had worn his underwear. Now that he thought about it, Will had never returned those. The thought made his stomach twist pleasantly.

“He’s coming for one week. Jonathan is driving him up and he’s taking the bus back so he can spend Christmas day with his family. You’ll finally get to meet him, isn’t that great news!”

Billy felt his frown. He tried to play it off like he was examining the car in front of him, “Yeah, great. Where’s he staying?”

Will shrugged, “With us of course.”

Billy raised an eyebrow, “And Joyce is cool with that?”

Will rolled his eyes, “Yes, after I promised her nothing would happen.”

Billy snorted, he didn’t want to ask but knew he had to know, “And is anything going to happen?”

Will put on his best innocent face, “I don’t know, we’ll see.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Will. You forget how well I know you. You plan big things. Big plans and big actions. You said yourself you aren’t someone who can be taken advantage of. If something is going to happen, you’ve already planned it.”

When Billy looked back at Will he was fidgeting nervously and biting his lip. Billy felt the dread wash over him before he even spoke, “Okay, I think I want to get or give a blow job. No sex! I’m waiting ‘til I’m in love for that.”

Billy tried to feel relief at that small consolation, but it didn’t really work, “And where are you planning on doing this? You are not borrowing my car or my house for that shit.”

Will giggled and shook his head, “No, I figure my art studio.”

The art studio. One of Billy’s favorite places. It was the place Will had finally let Billy in all the way and it was the place where Will shined the brightest. Will deserved for his first something to be in there. Billy wished it was him but still, he was happy for Will. He was also crushed that he would most likely never be able to set foot in it again.

Billy nodded, “Fitting. It’s where you’re most comfortable.”

Will smiled fondly and nodded, “Yeah.”

Billy put down his tools, knowing he would never get any work done while Will was here, “Wanna watch a movie?”

Will nodded with a grin and dashed upstairs to choose one before Billy could. Billy smiled and shook his head, following Will.

Halfway through the movie Billy frowned at Will, “Do you even know how to give head?”

Will pulled the beer bottle away from his lips and gave Billy a ‘really?’ stare, “You know I’ve never done it.”

Billy waved his hand, “I know, I mean do you know the basic mechanics? Have you practiced?”

Billy smirked as Will turned an arousing shade of pink, “I mean, I’ve seen porn. You’ve lent me porn so yeah; I know the mechanics but how exactly would I practice?”

Billy rolled his eyes and very obviously eyed the beer bottle in his hands. Will followed his eyes and frowned at it, considering. Billy shrugged, “Or a banana or some shit. Really? I used to practice all the time. Worried I’d be bad at it.”

Will threw his arms up, nearly spilling his beer, “Well now I’m nervous, thanks, Billy!”

Billy laughed, “Relax, if you’re eager to do it, I’m sure that’ll be enough. I was just asking.”

Billy went back to watching the movie but watched Will out of the corner of his eye. Will continued to frown at the beer bottle, biting his lip and quirking his head. Billy held in a laugh, imagining Will doing that as he looked at a dick in front of his face. That had Billy fidgeting because Will with a dick in front of his face was either maddeningly arousing or caused fury to roll through him depending on whose dick it was. Will put his lips around the top of the beer bottle and Billy heard his teeth click against the glass.

Billy winced, turning back to him, “No, you gotta cover your teeth with your lips, teeth are bad.”

Will adjusted his mouth before taking it into his mouth again. After a second he glanced at Billy and quirked an eyebrow as if to say, ‘now what?’

Billy mentally cursed before sighing and nodding, “There are different techniques. If you wanna tease, then you take in just a bit and tongue at the head. Swirl your tongue around it and up and down it.”

He watched as Will seemed to try to do this but coughed a little and pulled back. Billy twisted in his seat and slyly pulled a pillow onto his lap, “Yeah, if you are just teasing and using your tongue, it’s not about how much you can take so don’t take a lot. If you wanna just straight give head then you just suck as hard as you can, no teeth, and bob your head up and down. It you can still manage to move your tongue, major bonus points.”

Will’s face became determined as he took the bottle back into his mouth. Billy bit his lip as he watched Will hollow his cheeks and then begin bobbing his head after a minute he frowned before continuing. He pulled off with a grin, “I did it!”

Billy laughed breathlessly, “Congrats. So yeah, as much as you can fit in without gagging. You don’t want to throw up on the guy. If he’s bigger than what you can take, then just use your hand on the rest of it.”

Will frowned, “But what about deep throating?”

Billy shook his head and smiled, “Jesus, Will. You’re a beginner for god’s sake.”

Will rolled his eyes, “But the girls choke in the porn and the guys always compliment them.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, watching someone choke or gag on your dick is hot but you have to be able to control it and not vomit. It takes practice.”

Will shook his head, “I won’t vomit.”

Billy raised an eyebrow at Will, “You wanna take that chance?”

Will bit his lip, “I guess not. What if he wants to fuck my face?”

Billy covered his face with his hand and groaned, “Will, do not let him fuck your face unless you are completely okay with it. Fuck if you really wanna practice it, you push the bottle so it touches the back of your throat and try to hold back from gagging as long as you can.”

Will’s face became determined again as he faced forward. Billy’s mouth was open as he watched Will push the bottle as far back as it would go and waited. Billy’s eyes widened as Will just sat there.

Billy leaned forward and yanked the bottle out of Will’s mouth. Will coughed and looked at Billy, “Hey! What the heck?”

Billy shook his head, “Why didn’t you gag?”

Will shrugged, “I was trying to hold it in like you said.”

Billy wiped his face, “Will, don’t do that or he is going to try to deep throat you.”

Will frowned, “So?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“What is deep throating?”

Billy groaned and laid his head back, “You take it into your throat, passed your gag reflex and swallow, like sword swallowing.”

Will nodded determinedly and reached for the bottle. Billy stuck his arm out of reach, “Will. You don’t have to do this.”

Will frowned, “I want to try Billy. I can either do it with that beer bottle or wait ‘til Jack is here.”

Billy groaned again but handed Will the bottle back. Will took it and Billy thanked god that when he tried to swallow it down, he choked badly and pulled the bottle away. Billy patted Will’s back.

“It’s alright. Mostly porn stars deep throat. I can’t even do it. It’s just as good if you can hold it to the back of your throat like before and swallow. You don’t get the constricted feeling on your whole dick, but you get it on the head which is the most sensitive anyway.”

Will nodded, clearing his throat and placing the bottle back to his mouth. Billy wanted to die, Will was so determined, so eager and this was just a bottle. What Billy wouldn’t give. Will achieved the swallow trick well, only gagging a little but not enough that he had to remove the bottle. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at Billy.

Billy couldn’t muster a smile but he nodded, “Good, so you can do whatever you want but my technique is tease for a little, do the swallow, then bob for a bit with and without tongue, then I’ll do the swallow trick again when they are shaking just to put ‘em over the edge.”

Will was staring at Billy, his eyes a little glossy. Billy blamed it on the gagging. “Can I—can I see? Can you sh—show me?” Will said and Billy loved his hoarse voice. Wished Will was asking him to actually show him.

Billy sighed but leaned back to grab his beer from the table and returning to facing Will. He chugged the rest of the liquid in the bottle first before sighing and making eye contact with Will. Billy rubbed the rim of the bottle against his lips, his tongue snaking out to circle it and dip into it. Will watched Billy’s lips, entranced and Billy couldn’t help imagining that the bottle was Will. He wanted to be good. Wanted Will to like watching him.

He pulled away for a second and didn’t miss his voice dropping into what his past partners had called his sex voice, “I make noises, tends to make them want it more.”

Will nodded blankly, his eyes still on Billy’s lip as he pulled his knees up to his chin. Billy returned to the bottle, taking it minutely into his mouth, pausing every few seconds to twirl his tongue around it. He let out a quiet moan when he reached his stopping point and swallowed. He let his eyelids flutter as he did this. It was meant to be just part of the show but when his eyes closed, he saw Will in his mind’s eye, panting above him with his face red and his chest heaving. He swore he could have heard the whine, “Billy.” Billy went to work, bobbing and twisting his mouth around the bottle at a fast pace, swirling his tongue and moaning desperately, holding himself back from touching himself beneath the pillow with all his might. He only opened his eyes when he heard Will’s breath hitch. His eyes met Will’s and was shocked to see the pupils blown wide. He pressed the bottle to the back of his throat and swallowed easily before slowly pulling it out of his mouth, making sure to let his tongue slip out and lick the rim one final time.

They sat in silence for a minute, both panting. Billy had never been sure if Will liked him back. He knew he had had a crush back when he was a kid but as their friendship had bloomed, Billy was no longer sure if Will even saw him that way. But there was only one way to describe the current look in Will’s eyes, hungry.

Billy tossed the bottle to the ground and reached out a hand, “Will—”

Will was jumping from the couch in an instant and running to the door, “Gotta get home, Bye.” He shouted as the door slammed shut.

Billy stared after him in shock for a solid minute before he slowly moved the pillow out of his lap. He jerked off to the images of Will taking the bottle in his mouth. Billy imagined it was his dick and not a bottle. He imagined looking down to find Will looking up at him with those same hungry eyes and came with a shout of Will’s name. He was so fucked.

Will was avoiding Billy. Billy understood, he felt like they had both showed a part of their hands that night, a part both had been steadfastly ignoring in favor of the friendship. But Billy wanted more than friendship and he was equally angry at Will because Will was brave, and it was not like him to avoid a problem. It was only when Max was sitting on his couch, that couch, that he finally understood why Will was avoiding this.

“So, Jack’s coming in tonight. Are you coming to the dinner tomorrow?”

Jack. Billy had forgotten about the very existence of Jack. He felt his heart plummet as it did so often these days, “Uhh, I wasn’t invited.”

Max frowned, “What? Will said he invited everyone like a week ago as soon as he told everyone that Jack was coming.”

It had been that night. Billy wondered if Will had forgotten to invite him, what with running out of his apartment, or if he had planned on not inviting him in the first place. Probably the first, Will wasn’t like that. Billy shrugged in response to Max.

Max rolled her eyes, “Well, you are coming. You can be my date.”

Billy raised an eyebrow, “You and Sinclair on the outs again?”

Max shook her head, “No, he just has to come late cause of work.”

“I don’t know if it’s such a good idea, Max.”

Max crossed her arms, “C’mon Billy, aren’t you the least bit curious?”

And well fuck, yes, he was curious, and he was also dying to see Will again.

Jack was not at all what Billy expected. For starters, the guy didn’t look twenty-two, he barley looked eighteen. He had short blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to be looking in all directions at once. Billy and Max stood in the Byer’s living room, waiting for their introductions when Max leaned over, “Oh my god, Billy. He looks just like you.”

Billy scoffed, “Fuck off. He does not.”

Max shrugged, “I mean he’s a less attractive version of you but a version nevertheless.”

Billy tried to ignore that as the boy/man approached Billy, “Hi, I’m Jack.” He said, all nice and polite with a hand sticking out.

Billy couldn’t help the frown on his face, honestly, he was shocked that he hadn’t punched the guy in the face. Will had made him soft. Billy didn’t shake his hand, just bit out, “Billy.”

Jack’s eyes widened, “You’re Billy.”

Billy nearly yipped when Jack pulled him into a hug, “I’ve heard so much about you!”

Billy stared wide eyed at Max who began to snigger. Jack pulled away with a grin on his face. It was at this moment that Will entered the room.

“Hey Mom, where’s—” Will froze when he saw Billy.

Jack turned to him, “Look babe, Billy came after all. I guess he got out of work.”

Billy glanced at Max to find her eyebrow raised as she folded her arms and popped her hip out at Will, “Yeah, I convinced him. Wouldn’t be a family dinner without Billy, right Will?”

Will looked between Max, Billy and Jack before breaking out in a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, glad you could make it Billy.”

Billy wondered if anyone else heard the very slight rise in Will’s voice when he said his name. Jack walked over to Will and threw an arm around him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Billy stormed away into the kitchen in hopes of helping Joyce and being able to do something with his hands.

Dinner was miserable. Jack was so nice, and Will was either mooning over him or nervously avoiding Billy’s gaze. The pitiful stares at Billy were back in full force and Billy got out of there as soon as possible, ignoring Max trying to get him to talk. Billy didn’t get out of bed for two days. It was convenient as the garage was closed but he knew there was still work to do. He couldn’t help but wonder every second if this was the second Will was sinking to his knees and giving Jack what was rightfully Billy’s.

After a stern lecture from Max, Billy finally rolled out of bed and got back to life, but it felt like he was on auto pilot. It was the day before he knew Jack was leaving when there was a knock on his door at one am. Billy frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door. Will stood there with tears running down his cheeks and his shoulders shaking.

“Will?” Billy pulled Will against his chest immediately and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around him and pet his head as Will clung to him, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Will continued to cry and an image of Jack hurting him flashed through his mind. He tightened his hold, “Jack?”

Will let out a muffled whimper, “He’s gone.”

Billy felt his hands curl into fists, “What did he do?” Billy bit out angrily.

Will pulled back and looked at Billy curiously. At the sight of Will’s red and swollen eyes, Billy’s anger faded just slightly. He sighed and wiped at Will’s cheeks, “He broke up with me.”

Billy stared at Will in surprise. What? Jack broke up with Will? Perfect beautiful Will? “Why?”

Will sighed and slumped away from Billy, plopping down on his couch and throwing something onto the coffee table, “Cause he found this.”

Billy frowned and moved to sit next to Will, wrapping an arm around him as he glanced at the table, “One of your drawing journals?”

Will hiccupped and nodded before burying his face in his hands, “Open it,” he murmured.

Billy was still confused as he pulled away from Will to grab the journal and flip it open. Billy’s eyes widened and jaw dropped as he continued to page through it. The journal was filled of images of Billy. In the front there was an image of him bent over a car. The last image was of him with a beer bottle in his mouth. “That one was particularly incriminating.”

The sound of Will’s voice made Billy jump as he looked over at him. Will didn’t look upset anymore, just tired. Billy wanted to hold him until he was happy and fast asleep. Billy shook his head, “I don’t—understand.”

Will sighed, “Jack said that one and the others—”

“Others?”

Will smirked slightly, “Yeah, I’ve got like ten full. He said it was proof of what he already suspected.”

Billy frowned, still trying to process that Will had journals filled with images of him, “What did he suspect?”

Will took a deep breath, “The truth. That I’m in love with you.”

Billy’s face was blank. He was sure he hadn’t just heard what he thought he heard but Will was still talking, “That I’ve been in love with you for two years. But I told him it didn’t matter! I told him I was trying to stop, that he was helping. That you didn’t love me back, so it didn’t matter.” Will sighed and shook his head, “He said I was using him, and I guess he was right. I never should have brought him into the studio. I didn’t even get a chance to practice my skills.”

Will looked at Billy to find him frowning. Will sighed, “I know this is going to fuck everything up, but I figured you had probably figured it out after our little lesson and I just couldn’t keep it hidden anymore.”

Billy still frowned but was finally able to mutter, “But I do.” His voice sounded so small.

Will froze and looked back at Billy, “Do what?”

Billy felt like his whole body was on fire, “I do love you back.”

Will shook his head, the same dazed look Billy wore now on his face, “Wha—What?”

Billy nodded, “I do love you back, Will. I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw you at that stupid fucking pool staring at every male ass that passed you by.”

Will snorted at that but still shook his head and looked down, “But—but you never said—you said I was too young. You said you didn’t.”

Billy frowned, “You were too young. So, I decided to wait ‘til you turned sixteen. A legal age. It was supposed to be your birthday present.”

Will sat frozen for a second, “That’s why you were so mad I wouldn’t be here.” Billy nodded as Will’s expression turned dark and he turned to punch Billy in the shoulder.

Billy was actually pushed back a little, “ow!”

“You fucking asshole! Waiting for me to be legal? Who gives a fuck about legal? You—you—you dumb fuck!”

Billy snorted, “Don’t hold back there, Willy.”

“Fuck you, Billy!” Will shouted as he pushed Billy back onto the couch before climbing into his lap, “you fucking love me?!”

Billy had gone breathless, grabbing Will’s hips easily and nodding, “Yeah.”

Will huffed and rolled his eyes, “Fucking idiot.” He muttered before pressing his lips harshly against Billy’s.

Billy felt his whole body convulse in pleasure as he felt Will’s lips against his. His fingers clawed into Will’s hips as he sat up and opened his mouth to lick into Will’s. Will whimpered as he allowed Billy entrance to start devouring him. Will clung to Billy’s shoulders as one of Billy’s hands came up to hold Will’s head as he practically leant forward, licking into Will’s mouth. Will moved his hands to hold Billy’s face tightly against his and Billy growled and panted as they separated to breathe.

“Why?” Will was whispering, moving his head to stare into Billy’s eyes “Why Billy? You knew I loved you, why would you keep it from me?”

Billy shook his head even as his hands moved up and down Will’s sides and back, always tugging him close, “I didn’t. I didn’t know. Not until the other night. I knew you had a crush at first but after we became friends—”

Will was kissing Billy again, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging harshly. Billy groaned as Will pulled away again, “How could I not? God, Billy, we’ve wasted so much time.”

They were kissing again, and Billy grabbed Will’s ass, dragging their hips together and causing Will to gasp, “not anymore.” Billy muttered.

Will threw his head back and Billy eagerly attacked his neck. Will moaned and fuck if the sound wasn’t what Billy had been dreaming about for years. “Bedroom.” Will was chanting, “Bedroom, Billy. Take me to your fucking bedroom.”

Billy chuckled darkly, licking a stripe up Will’s neck, “Bossy little thing, aren’t we?”

Will tugged Billy’s hair again and he growled, standing with Will in his arms and heading to his bedroom. Will tucked forward and began to suck harshly on Billy’s neck. Billy just barely made it to his room before slamming Will back against a wall. Will’s head rolled back, and he panted out an “ahh.”

“Shit,” Billy murmured, pulling away and caressing Will’s cheek, “You okay baby?”

Will whimpered and nodded as he began tugging at Billy’s shirt, “Off. Off!”

Billy grinned, turning to throw Will on the bed, delighting as the boy bounced and giggled slightly. He pulled his shirt off and Will was scrambling to the edge where Billy stood, grabbing his belt buckle and yanking at it.

Billy threw his head back and cursed as Will began to mouth at his hips. He ran his hand through Will’s hair, “Will, you don’t. You don’t have too.”

“I want to.” Will panted as he pulled away to tear off his own shirt before yanking at Billy’s pants, “I want to Billy, I can’t stop fucking thinking about it after that lesson. Wanna show you how good of a teacher you are.”

Billy moaned as Will finally got his pants down, “Fuck, yeah. Yeah, okay. Haven’t gotten head in so long. Probably won’t last long.”

Will hummed and licked his lips as he stared at Billy’s sizable erection. He took it into his hand and moaned at the feel of it. “How long has it been?”

Billy shook his head, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him, “Over a year,” he murmured absently, “Couldn’t do it anymore when I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Will stopped and stared up at Billy. Billy practically whined, “No sex at all?”

Billy shook his head fiercely, “No nothing.” Billy reached down to caress Will’s cheek, “Didn’t want anyone but my boy.”

Will whimpered and without further thought, took nearly Billy’s whole dick into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Billy shouted as Will began to bob sloppily, his tongue flying everywhere and causing spit to dribble down his cheeks. “Fuck, so good, baby. You’re so good. I knew it with that fucking beer bottle. Came in two seconds after you left.”

Will moaned filthily on Billy’s dick, doing the swallowing trick before bobbing again. Billy couldn’t tear his eyes away, “Fuck. I love you, Will. I love you so much.”

Will’s eyes snapped open and stared up at Billy, moaning as he swallowed again. Billy had meant to warn him, but his orgasm blindsided him and he nearly passed out. Will gagged slightly but swallowed and lapped up his cum eagerly.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Should’ve warned you.” Billy said breathless as he fell onto the bed next to Will and laid backwards.

Will giggled, lying over Billy’s chest and kissing a nipple. Billy twitched and grinned. “S’ok.” Will murmured, “you taste so good.”

Billy moaned as he felt his dick twitch. Will was kissing across his chest, rubbing against him steadily. Billy took another second to catch his breath before flipping on top of Will so suddenly he yelped.

Billy grinned, “Your turn.”

Will smiled that disarming smile, “I love you.”

Billy paused leaning down to give Will a slow and loving kiss. It had Will arching up into him and whimpering.

Billy moaned as he pulled away, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “You make such pretty sounds for me.” Billy licked the shell of Will’s ear and he keened, “Tell me what you want baby. How do you want it?”

Will clutched at Billy, “Anyway. Fuck Billy, whatever you want. Please! I just need you!”

Billy hummed as he began to suck and kiss his way down Will’s neck and chest, “Now don’t start begging already or you’ll drive me crazy.

This seemed to sound like a good thing to Will as he began chanting, “Please, Billy, Please!”

Billy grinned as he continued down Will’s chest, relishing in the pleasure pain of Will tugging at his hair. Billy was coordinated enough to be pulling Will’s pants down as he reached his hip bones. Will was fidgeting and twisting in an effort to get them off. Billy grabbed Will’s hips roughly and stopped him, “Will,” he said deeply, “Stop moving and trust me.”

Will nodded weakly but continued to thrash his head. Billy shook his head with a grin as he removed Will’s pants easily and stared.

At Billy’s lack of touch, Will opened his eyes to find Billy’s wide-eyed stare, “Fuck, Willy, you didn’t tell me you were fucking packing.”

Will laughed breathlessly as he shook his head, “Not as big as yours.”

Billy snorted, “you sure? Cause fuck.”

Will laughed again but it turned into a whine as Billy leant back down and began sucking marks into Will’s thighs. Will keened as Billy pointedly ignored his dick. Eventually, Will shrieked, “Billy! C’mon.”

Billy chuckled as he looked up at Will. Will cursed as he looked down at Billy, breath ghosting over his dick, “See if I can make you come without touching you.”

Will threw his head back and whined, “Why? Just touch me! I know how good you are, I came in the garage before I even biked home.”

“Fuck!” Billy murmured, biting Will’s thigh and making him jump and squeak before moaning, “Spread your legs, baby.

Will whined but did as he was told and promptly screamed as he felt a wetness around his hole. He looked down but threw his head back and panted breathlessly. Yep, Billy fucking Hargrove was tonguing his hole. Will was afraid he might actually pass out. Billy’s hands soothingly rubbed along Will’s thighs, stomach and chest as he teased the hole. Will’s breath slowed so he knew he wouldn’t pass out but moans, curses, pleads and above all Billy’s name poured out of his mouth. He screamed again when Billy’s tongue entered him, fucking him slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. Will began to thrash again until Billy’s hands clamped down on his hips, his nails almost piercing the skin. Will sobbed at the delirious feeling. He had never imagined this, but it was so good, and he was so close!

“Billy, Billy, Billy!” Will was sobbing out and Billy knew he was almost there. He moved his hands so they were squeezing Will’s ass and Will began to jerk hard, cum shooting up all the way to his chin. His body kept convulsing even as Billy pulled away and began to lap up his cum. Will felt himself fading as Billy reached his face and gave him a fast peck before dropping kisses along his cheek as he laid down beside him.

Will was still panting hard, “Wha—What was that?”

Billy grinned, “’s called rimming.”

Will nodded quickly, swallowing heavily, “I liked it.”

Billy laughed, pulling Will to him, “I love you.”

Will smiled as he snuggled up into Billy. He was already half asleep when he felt Billy drag him fully onto the bed and pull a blanket over them both. He whimpered and clutched his hands at the air until Billy returned.

Billy chuckled, “Alright, alright, I’m right here.”

Will hummed, lying half on top of Billy, “Don’t leave me.”

Billy sighed, wrapping his arms around Will and kissing his head, “Never, Will. I will never leave you.”

When Max barged into Billy’s room the next morning to find Billy finger fucking Will, she was both horrified and gleeful. She ran from the room tugging a confused Lucas behind her and giggling hysterically.

“Hey Will, I think Max might know.” Billy said after she left.

Will laughed breathlessly, “Who told you to stop?”

Billy laughed loudly, “So bossy.”

Will grinned, “Been dreaming about giving you my virginity for two years and I’m not gonna let some redhead with no manners ruin it.”

Billy grinned, kissing all over Will’s face, “Yes, sir,” he murmured as his fingers began to move again. Will gasped delightedly and squeezed Billy’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Welcome


End file.
